Turbulence
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again? HC, Sequel to Cameron Takes Flight.
1. Part One

Turbulence:

Part One

…

A/N: Well, here it is, nearly two years after it was promised—the sequel to Cameron Takes Flight! CTF was the story of Cameron learning independence, but this is about her struggle to love without losing that independence. I hope you enjoy it!

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

House fidgeted with his jacket as he waited on the doorstep of a small stucco cottage surrounded by wildflower fields. The door, painted green, showed no signs of opening. House leaned forward and placed his ear on the door, listening for movement inside. At that moment it whipped open, and House jolted backwards, nearly losing his balance.

Allison Cameron stood before him, blonde and unfazed. "My lawyer was told not to reveal my location," she said simply, arms folding across her chest as she spoke. A smirk crossed her features. "Of course I should have known that wouldn't stop you."

"I have my ways," House responded, unable to hide a hint of a smile at the familiarity of it all.

House sized her up quickly, realizing that not all was the same. She looked good—healthy and relaxed, not the harried, stressed doctor he had known. She stood with her arms crossed a moment longer before opening them to pull House into an unexpected hug. "It's good to see you," she said, muffled by his shoulder.

Reciprocation wasn't really his style, so House stayed silent once he had recovered from the shock. That wasn't exactly the reception he'd expected. "Come on in," she added after releasing him. "Coffee, tea, or beer?" she asked, disappearing into the kitchen as House trailed behind her.

"What kind of beer?" House asked, wandering around her living room. It was cool and shaded from the sunny outdoors.

"I've got Corona and Guiness," she replied from the other room.

"You drink Guiness?" House questioned, settling in on the well-worn couch.

Cameron laughed as she joined him in the living room. "No, the Guiness is Steve's. I drink the Corona."

"Steve?" House asked suspiciously.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she passed the drink to him. "Relax. He's just a friend."

House didn't acknowledge the response, quickly switching gears. "I hear you work at a children's hospital these days. I'm shocked you're not on the floor in the fetal position crying about all the sick children," he mocked.

She shrugged, refusing to rise to his bait. "I have my escapes."

"So you're into drugs now? Get drunk? Get high?" House probed, only partially joking.

A slight grin crossed her face. "You could say I get high," she cryptically. She changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

"I'm offering you a job."

"You are or Cuddy is?" Cameron asked, bemused. She crossed her arms over her chest, resuming the defensive position she'd held at the front door.

"Lisa doesn't know I'm here," House replied.

"So it's Lisa now, is it?" Cameron asked. "You guys together?"

"Not anymore," House said darkly, and Cameron wisely didn't press further.

"That's why I'm here," he added flippantly. He sighed and spoke like a schoolboy reciting a script, "Wilson thinks you're my only hope for love now." Cameron shook her head. "So, he made me come and do this in person," he clarified, looking for a reaction.

"Right," Cameron said, sounding surprised and a bit annoyed. Wilson didn't say a word to her before she left and never attempted to keep up with her. Suddenly now he takes an interest? "Well, I don't want the job."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" he complained.

Cameron gave him a knowing look. "Cuddy doesn't know you're here. So you must be offering me a job in your department. You realize I run my own department."

"I can convince Cuddy to give you a better deal," House insisted.

"You really think your ex-lover will hire me after you've come down here to seduce me at your best friend's insistence?" Cameron asked in disbelief. She held in a laugh at the absurdity of it all. House was in her living room, offering her a job and maybe more. After the way they'd parted, this was the last thing she had expected.

"The equivalent position in Jersey will pay more than you're making here!" House insisted.

Cameron shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going back."

"Why?" House challenged. "Does your new boss have some dirt on you? Because I'm sure I can come up with something worse."

The question seemed to come out of nowhere. "You like flying?"

House was caught off-guard. "Why?" he asked, regarding her suspiciously.

"Would you like to fly with me?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Is that a euphemism or did you get your pilot's license?" he snarked.

"Something like that," she said with a laugh. "You can stay in my guest bedroom while you're here. I'm guessing you didn't bother booking a hotel?" She didn't pause for him to answer. "It's down that hall and to the right," she pointed. "Go get settled in. I need to make a couple calls."

House took his suitcase to the guest room, but soon snuck out into the shadows of the hallway to listen to Cameron's conversation.

"I need a crew for tomorrow morning," she spoke into her cell. "Are you in?" She paused. "Perfect! Tell the guys to meet at my place at seven if they can come. Thanks!"

House made a face at Cameron's back. He didn't like not knowing what he'd gotten himself into.

It wasn't long after House had snuck back to the guest bedroom, a mostly white room with large windows shaded by the deep overhang of the roof, that Cameron came back to talk to him. "Settled in?" she asked, surveying the open suitcase, still full of clothing. House was peering in the closet. "Or are you too busy snooping?" she continued with a sigh. She started pulling things out of the suitcase.

"See, I knew if I waited long enough, I could get you to unpack for me," House responded triumphantly. Cameron just rolled her eyes and handed the clothes to him.

"I don't have time to do this for you. I have to feed the animals and get ready to go," she said as she headed down the hall.

"The animals?" House echoed.

Cameron, from the kitchen called back to him. "Cat and dog. Ringo and Shannon."

House hung up his clothes haphazardly, still leaving half on the bed. "Why would you name your cat after the worst Beatle?" he asked disdainfully as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Ringo is not the worst Beatle!" Cameron responded as she popped open the can of cat food. At the sound of the can opening, a gray striped cat came running.

Cameron emptied the can into the cat's bowl before opening the back door and shaking the bag of dog food. A shiny black lab came running inside with tail wagging. "Shannon," Cameron indicated.

She turned to him after grabbing her keys and purse. "You're coming with me. I can't very well leave you here alone to poke around," she said.

House shrugged, unable to argue with her logic. "Where are we going?" he asked, but Cameron ignored the question, leaving him to follow her to the car.

…

House and Cameron stayed silent during the ride until they pulled up in a long line of cars in front of an elementary school.

"So it's mommy now, is it?" House asked rudely.

Cameron gave House a look. "I've only been gone a couple years. Seeing as time travel hasn't been invented yet, I don't know how it's possible for me to have a kid in elementary school."

House rolled his eyes, but continued to stare at her pointedly, waiting for an explanation.

She sighed. "You know the program Big Brothers Big Sisters of America?" Her voice was apprehensive.

House's eyes rolled skyward. "Oh, here we go," he muttered.

"Well, I've got a little sister," she finished. "Amy," she supplied.

House shook his head. "I should have known. Your healing complex knows no bounds. A very small sick puppy for you to nurse to health?"

Cameron smiled, more to herself than him. "Not exactly."

Moments later, a tiny girl with long black hair ran up to the car. "Hi Allie!" she said as she bounded into the backseat.

Cameron's face lit up. "Hey Amy!" She glanced over to her passenger seat. "Amy, this is my friend, House."

Amy gave him a funny look. "What kind of name is House?" she asked bluntly.

"What kind of name is Amy?" House retorted immediately.

"An awesome one!" Amy replied, sticking her tongue out at House who promptly stuck his back at her.

Cameron, pulling away from the curb, interjected, "Okay Amy, the park today?"

"Can we get ice cream too?" the little girl asked.

Cameron laughed, giving in. She couldn't deny Amy anything. "Okay, the park with ice cream it is."

…

House and Cameron sat on the bench with the last of their ice cream, watching Amy playing on the playground equipment. Cameron waved across the field to two boys playing Frisbee with their dog.

"Is she why you won't leave?" House asked when he had finished his ice cream. Cameron's eyes drifted to the girl, the closest thing she had to a child of her own. "No," she said truthfully.

"I won't leave until I know," he told her seriously.

"I know," she replied, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "How long are you planning on staying, anyways?" she asked, glancing at him.

He shrugged. "Well, Lisa commanded—I mean suggested—that I use up some of my vacation time, so..."

Cameron's eyebrows shot up in realization. "Wait—does that mean—you _just_ broke up?" she asked incredulously. "You shouldn't be here," she said, looking angry.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, Cameron. I'm not here for rebound sex or anything. I had a couple hookers last week. I'm good."

Cameron gave him a look of disgust. But before she could comment, Amy ran up. "Allie, come play!" she begged, pulling Cameron's hand. "Please?"

Cameron turned towards the girl. "I'd love to."

She walked away without a word to House.

…


	2. Part Two

Turbulence:

Part Two

…

A/N: Many, many thanks to those of you who read and reviewed, whether on LJ or ! I had forgotten how much it feels like Christmas morning to check my email and find it full of favorites, story alerts, and reviews. Lots of love to you all!

….

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

Cameron didn't speak to House again until they dropped Amy off at home, after a dinner at Amy's favorite—a pizza restaurant with an attached arcade. Cameron noticed House staring thoughtfully at Amy's front door as the little girl let it close behind her.

"What is it?" Cameron asked, her brow furrowed.

"Why's she in the program? That home doesn't look particularly impoverished," he commented.

Cameron gave him a dirty look before putting the car into drive. "Her parents died in a car accident a year and a half ago. She lives with her grandparents. She has nightmares and wets the bed because she was in the backseat and watched her parents die."

"She seemed fine," House said, craning his neck to continue staring at the house as they pulled away.

"Yeah, well," Cameron stated with a sigh, "Looks can be deceiving."

…

"Get some sleep," she said. "You're going to need it." These were the only words she spoke to him after reaching home. The long drive out to her cottage usually relaxed Cameron, but tonight it merely made her agitated. She just wanted to get away from House and get some peace. At times he seemed to bring out the worst in her.

She was certain she had been out of her mind when she invited him to fly with her in the morning. But in spite of her anger towards him, she couldn't help but be excited. House or no, she got to fly in the morning, and that was something to look forward to.

…

"So, where are we going?" House asked as they ate breakfast at the crack of dawn.

"Don't know," Cameron shrugged over her bacon and eggs.

House stared at her like she had grown an extra head. "What kind of game is this?"

She sighed, looking up at him. "We'll go where the wind takes us."

House gave her a look. "Now don't start going all poetical on me."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's not poetry, it's—" She stopped mid-sentence as she heard a honk in the driveway. "They're here!"

House watched as she jumped out of her chair, leaving her breakfast half-finished. He shook his head, but sighed resignedly, grabbing a last piece of bacon in one hand and his cane in the other.

When he reached the door, he saw Cameron pulling a tall, brown-haired man into a tight hug as he stepped out of a pickup truck. "I haven't seen you in weeks!" she cried, slightly muffled by the man's shoulder.

"Missed me, Allie?" The man grinned back at her, pulling out of the hug. "Sis should be here in a minute with the rest. I just wanted a head start since she sees you so much more than I do!"

They turned towards the house, Cameron grinning. "Well we can't very well invite you to our girly movie nights," she teased. At that moment she glanced up to see House in the doorway.

"Oh! Steve, this is my… this is House," she said awkwardly. "He came to visit from New Jersey."

Steve stepped forward and shook his hand firmly. "A friend of Allison's is a friend of mine."

"You must be the Guinness guy," House responded, his eyes narrowing. Despite knowing next to nothing about the man, he couldn't help but dislike him a little bit.

Cameron watched the exchange nervously, but they were all saved from small talk by Lucy's SUV lumbering down the road, trailer in tow.

"Here she is," Cameron said, unable to hide the relief in her voice.

"So now do I finally get let in on the big secret?" House said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why the party and where the hell are we going?"

Steve turned to Cameron with an incredulous grin. "You didn't tell him, Allie?"

She shrugged, and a matching grin broke out on her face. "No," she admitted. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

She turned to House as Steve went to greet his sister and the rest of the crew. "House, when you joked about me having a pilot's license, you weren't that far off," she explained. "I fly hot air balloons."

"No kidding." Despite all his study of her, this was something that completely mystified him. It just didn't fit into the Cameron model in his head. He felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle.

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. And today, you're going to join me."

"Hope you aren't scared of heights," she called back to him as she headed over to greet the new arrivals.

He watched as she hugged the girl with the pink hair who had been driving the SUV, evidently Steve's sister. Out of the passenger's seat came a stocky Hispanic man, and from the backseat a couple of tall blondes, male and female. The woman was holding an baby carrier. He groaned inwardly. He had no great desire to spend time with a child for the second day in a row.

Cameron, on the other hand, seemed delighted at the tiny visitor. "How's the youngest member of the crew?" she asked the blonde woman, her voice carrying over to House.

"Still sleeping," the woman responded, as the two of them headed towards House. "But she'll be up soon enough with all the commotion this group makes." They laughed.

The others were following the pair of them in his direction, and House uncomfortably realized that all eyes were suddenly on him. Cameron cleared her throat. "Everybody, this is House, visiting from New Jersey. House, this is Lucy," she pointed to the pink haired girl, "Carlos," the stocky man gave a small wave, "Finn," she said, inclining her head towards the tall blond man, "and Amber." the blond woman gave a small smile.

"Oh," she added, leaning towards the child carrier that Amber still held, "This is Kaylee. She smiled radiantly towards the sleeping child, then turned that smile on him.

"We're going to take House on his first flight today," she said, turning back to the group. "So, unless you guys haven't had breakfast yet, why don't we get started?"

Lucy headed back to the SUV, but the rest of the crowd started walking. Cameron stepped over to House quickly.

"It's not a long walk," she said, "We just want to get clear of the house. But you can ride with Lucy if you think your leg will give you problems."

He shook his head. "I'll walk," he said. His pride wouldn't allow him to ride in the car if everyone else was walking. No matter how much his leg bothered him.

She had been right that it wasn't a very long walk, though it was through fields of wild-grown grass and uneven ground. He stepped carefully, but made it out to where Lucy had parked the SUV without incident. When he reached it, Carlos and Steve were already unloading the trailer.

Steve motioned to the open trailer as House approached. "You can sit over there, if you want, while we get the balloon set up." House observed the group as he lowered himself onto the trailer's edge. What caught his attention, though, was Cameron and Amber. They were deep in conversation, and he noticed them both glancing over towards him. It looked like they were having some kind of disagreement, but he didn't get to observe them for long. Amber handed the baby carrier to Cameron and walked off. He would have guessed Cameron lost the argument (getting stuck with the kid seemed an appropriate punishment), but Amber didn't look happy.

Cameron headed towards him and set the carrier down beside him. "House, can you watch Kaylee for a bit? Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. If she cries, just call me or Amber over."

House wanted to be pissed at her, but Cameron was already walking away. He quickly got distracted watching her ass sway as she walked, encased in a pair of low-rise blue jeans. Cameron could be annoying at times, but an ass like that was a major consolation.

As soon as they hit the burners to get the balloon upright, Kaylee was crying at the noise. House didn't even get the chance to call someone over—Amber was on top of it immediately, giving House a nasty glare as she picked up the kid.

House rolled his eyes. It's not like he _did_ anything. But, if there was one thing you could count on, he often said, it was new moms being irrational.

In any case, he didn't feel as if he was making fast friends here.

Lost in thought for a few minutes, he was surprised to see Cameron standing in front of him, holding out a hand and smiling. "Come on," she said, her eyes sparking with excitement, "It's time to fly."

With more help that he'd like to admit he needed, House climbed into the basket, watching with jealousy as Cameron vaulted over gracefully.

She reached up to the burner, the hem of her shirt lifting up slightly to show a pale sliver of skin above her jeans.

"Here we go," she said with a smile, and she pulled the burner. The basket filled with heat and sound, and then they were off.

They were flying.

…


	3. Part Three

Turbulence:

Part Three

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

It was several minutes into the flight before Cameron spoke, and when she did, it was only to herself. "Wind's in the right place," she muttered, frowning at the horizon.

"What is it?" House interjected, tired of the silence anyways.

"I'm wondering if we can make it over the mountain today," she replied, nodding towards the intimidating silhouette.

"Is that a big deal?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I've never done it before."

"No time like the present," House quipped, but turned away to look out the other side of the basket. He didn't much care whether they went over a mountain. Flying was cool and all, but it was Cameron's thing, not his. Anyways, if she was going to do it, she'd be doing it without help or encouragement from him. He was done being her mentor.

"I'm going to do it," he heard her mutter, and he couldn't help but smile a little, though he wasn't quite sure why.

…

The rest of the flight was nearly silent, Cameron keeping in radio contact with the chase crew but saying little else. It was as if she knew better than to mar this experience with too much talk. They found a spot to land on the other side of the mountain, but had a little bit of a wait after they landed—it was faster to fly over the mountain than drive around it.

"What did you think?" she asked, laying back on the grass. House was sitting on the edge of the basket, tipped onto it's side.

He shrugged. "It was different." He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, really. It was kind of fun, but on the other hand, he had felt strangely naked. As if by virtue of being alone up there he and Cameron could have heard each other's thoughts if they'd tried hard enough.

And though the idea of knowing what was in Cameron's head was a delicious one to him, the idea of his own thoughts being known by another was far more frightening.

Cameron, unaware of his dilemma, was smiling. Her hair was splayed out on the grass like a halo of gold. "I love flying. It's like the world can't touch me up there."

"Too much bad touching down here on earth?" House said sarcastically, but Cameron ignored his jibe. Hardly anything could bring her down after a good flight.

She sunned herself on the grass, still smiling, until the crew arrived to take them back home.

…

The ride back in the SUV was a rowdy one. House had been accorded the front seat because of his leg, leaving Cameron crammed between Steve and Carlos in the middle row, and Amber and Finn's little family in back. Somehow it annoyed the hell out of him that Cameron was so friendly with the guys. They spent the ride trading jokes and insults, shoving around playfully, and having a blast all-around. In fact, everyone but House had joined in on the fun, even uptight Amber. It was putting House in a ornery mood.

When they arrived back at Cameron's house, she ran inside and brought out a bottle of champagne. That, at least, could only improve his day, House was certain.

But again, House noticed Cameron in a whispered argument with one of her friends, Steve this time.

"House won't do it," she said vehemently. "He just won't."

"I won't do what?" House asked loudly, causing the two of them to jump apart guiltily.

Cameron glanced at Steve, but found no escape from telling him. "Well," she began hesitantly, "there's a tradition that we do after someone has their first flight. You're supposed to drink your champagne without using your hands."

"What's the problem with that?" House asked in annoyance.

Cameron looked at him apprehensively, concerned about how he would take the next bit. "You're supposed to set the cup on the ground and get down on your knees to pick it up with your teeth."

Cameron knew how much he hated anything that drew attention to his leg injury, so she could only imagine what would come out of his mouth next.

But instead of rage at her, he had a quick fix for the apparent problem. "Obviously I can't get down on my knees, but you can just hold the cup in front of me, can't you?"

Cameron couldn't fathom why he was doing this or what had gotten into him, but she couldn't find fault in his idea. "I guess we could do that," she said hesitantly, and Steve nodded, not suspecting anything out of place.

The bottle was opened, the cup was filled, and Cameron held it in front of House. He gripped the rim with his teeth, but instead of tipping it back towards him, he deftly poured it over Cameron's head, who stood, looking shell-shocked.

After a beat of silence, the group roared in laughter. Everyone except Cameron, who was drenched, was laughing. Afterwards they all stayed and chatted for a bit, drinking their champagne, but soon they headed off, needing to get going their separate ways.

House had noticed Cameron's mood, as much as she'd tried to hide it, though he doubted the others were perceptive enough to see beneath the smiles. In any case, he wasn't surprised by the outburst that occurred once they were alone and inside.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she raged, slamming the door behind them. The cat scampered out of the room in fear. "Do you have to be such an ass all the time?"

"Everyone else thought it was funny," House countered, taunting her.

"Yeah, well, I sure as hell didn't!" she yelled. She stomped off towards the bathroom.

"Well, you obviously have no sense of humor. I should have known that before I even bothered coming here!" he yelled back, anger rising up in him as he followed her down the hallway.

"Just because I don't think junior high pranks are funny doesn't mean I have no sense of humor, you ass!" She slammed the bathroom door closed in his face.

"Yeah, just keep calling me an ass, that will make you feel better," House called through the door with a mocking tone.

Suddenly the door whipped open again, Cameron glaring at him furiously. "Thanks a lot, asshole," she said angrily, peeling off her sticky shirt and throwing it at him. "Now I have to shower again and wash all my clothes. My Saturday is ruined, thanks to you!" She slammed the door shut again, House holding her sticky tee shirt.

The image of Cameron glaring at him in her bra was burned into his brain. Against his better judgment he was becoming aroused.

The tee shirt dropped from his unaware hand as he opened the bathroom door.

Cameron stared at House in disbelief as he quickly stripped, climbing deftly into the shower with her.

"House, what the hell is this?" she asked, anger and incredulity fighting for dominance in her voice. "You need to get out of here before I do something you're going to regret."

Cameron pushed House away, but he pushed back, pinning her against the tile wall. "No." And his lips were on hers.

Rage bubbled up inside her along with a wave of arousal. She hated that he could do this to her. It had been two years since she'd seen him and he could destroy her will in a moment. That really, _really_ pissed her off.

Neither complained that the sex was rough—they worked out their rage as well as their desperate craving for each other through the animalistic act.

House entered her forcefully as he pressed her against the wall, Cameron biting down on his shoulder to avoid letting out a scream.

He hissed at the sensation. "Two can play that game, little girl," he growled, nuzzling into her neck before biting into the soft skin there. Worries about bruises at work the next day entered Cameron's mind before being swept away with the sensation of House's thrusts within her, which were suddenly taking on a new urgency.

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her orgasm, but it seemed he was just as determined to make sure she did. Their sex was a power struggle, and Cameron knew, before she gave up, that she was going to let him win.

House let go when she did, riding a wave of sensation that he wished would last forever. But it ended, and reality hit. His leg throbbed painfully, a reminder of why he didn't generally do this standing. He pulled away from her, moving to lean on the counter while she caught her breath.

She ignored him as she toweled off, except to hand him his own towel with which to do the same. When she finally met his eyes, it was only to ask a question.

"How's your leg?" she asked quietly, not wanting to sound too concerned.

"Fine," House replied through gritted teeth.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Come on." She wrapped an arm around his waist to help him to her bed.

He laid down, groaning a sigh of relief as the pressure was taken off the withered muscle.

Cameron dropped down beside him, both of them still naked.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, House finally spoke. "We didn't use a condom," he said.

Cameron, who was leaning on an arm, replied casually. "Unless you've been carrying diseases around, there's nothing to worry about. I'm clean. And on the pill."

"On the pill?" House mused. "Apparently I'm not the first guy you've seduced since you've been here."

Cameron fell back on her pillow with a short laugh. "Not by a long shot."

But before House could consider her words, she'd pulled him to her, her lips crashing into his once again.

Much better than thinking.

…


	4. Part Four

Turbulence:

Part Four

…

A/N: I just realized, thanks to a reviewer, that there are a few things you might need to know if you haven't read the story that took place before this one, Cameron Takes Flight. CTF took place immediately after Cameron's divorce and exit from the show, at which time she moves to Albuquerque, NM, where both stories take place. That episode (6x08) is the place at which CTF and Turbulence veer away from canon. It's safe to assume Cameron hasn't seen or spoken to anyone from New Jersey since she left. If you've got any questions, don't be afraid to ask!

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

House rose early to the smell of coffee, and sleepily followed his nose to the kitchen. Cameron, enjoying her own cup, motioned to the coffee pot. "Serve yourself. Mugs are in the far left cabinet."

When he sat at the table across from her, she spoke again. "I was going to let you sleep in, what with that big day you had yesterday." The hint of a smile played on her lips. "You know, balloon ride in the morning, sex before lunch… sex after lunch… oh yeah, and the sex late last night too."

House stared at her grumpily over his coffee. It was way too early for this.

"You know," she began again, feigning a conversational tone, "For someone who said they weren't here for rebound sex, you've sure had a lot of sex."

"For someone who was completely disgusted with me two days ago, you've sure tried really hard to seduce me," House retorted.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling just a bit. Sex that good just did something to a person. She couldn't stay in a bad mood. "Well, I've got to get to work," she said, as she got up and put her empty mug in the sink. She turned around and eyed House. "You better get ready to go too."

"You're taking me to _work_ with you?" House responded disdainfully. "Is it 'take your fuck buddy to work' day?"

"I'm _not_ taking you to work with me," she said emphatically. "I'm locking you out of my house, giving you my car, and riding to work with a friend."

"You think that's going to keep me from snooping around the house if I really want to?" House asked as he stood.

Cameron crossed her arms. "No, but if you break in, I'll know, and then you can say goodbye to the hot sex and free place to stay."

House rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Give me a minute to change, devil-woman," he said, moving back toward his room.

Cameron stared after him, just shaking her head.

…

Cameron was having lunch in her office with her friend Kelly when she heard the knock on the door. "Come in," she called. Most of her visits during lunch weren't work-related, so she was casual and at ease when the door opened.

But as soon as she saw who it was, her feeling of relaxation immediately vanished. She took a deep breath and tried to regain composure as she spoke. "Kelly, this is my friend and former boss, Dr. Gregory House. He's been here in Albuquerque visiting me the past few days. House, this is Dr. Norvell. She and I used to work in the same department."

Kelly looked as if she had missed everything after his name. She stuck out a hand dreamily. "Dr. Gregory House? The famous diagnostician?" she asked in awe.

"No, the other Dr. House," he said, walking past her without shaking her outstretched hand. Kelly turned to Cameron in amazement.

"You never told me you worked for _the_ Dr. House, Allison!"

Cameron shrugged. "I never though it was important," she said uncomfortably. She turned to House, leaving Kelly still staring in shock. "What exactly are you doing here?" she asked House, her eyes boring into him.

"I was bored," he replied, sitting down in her desk chair.

"Go to the mall," Cameron suggested.

"Already did." He put his feet up on the desk.

She sighed. "We have three of them."

"Malls suck. I'd rather stay here with you." He looked towards her with a pair of sad puppy dog eyes.

"If you stay, you're going to be put to work," she warned.

He smirked. "No I'm not. I'm a liability."

"Not to paperwork," she said, grabbing a pile from the desk to drop on his lap. "Unless you're ready to go entertain yourself somewhere else, you can use those to keep busy while I do my job." She glanced at her watch. "Ready to go, Kelly?"

"Sure," Kelly said, still staring back at House as she went out the door.

…

The two of them got all the way to the nurses' station before either spoke, Kelly lost in thought and Cameron watching her.

"You really are star-struck, aren't you?" Cameron could hardly believe it. "Sure he's a genius, but he's also a complete jerk, you know."

"But he's so talented! I can't believe I got to meet him!" Kelly exclaimed. Cameron's protestations were completely lost on her.

Cameron rolled her eyes with a laugh. "I may as well go tell Mercer that you're out of commission for the day. He may as well send you home at this point! I don't think you're going to get anything done."

"You studied under him!" Kelly said, completely oblivious to anything but her own thoughts. She turned her wide eyes to Cameron. "You must be even smarter than I thought if he hired you!"

Cameron was near speechless, caught off guard by the unexpected comment. "Nice to know my worth is based on his," she uttered in disbelief, turning from her friend with a look. Patient file in hand, she stomped away down the hall.

…

Cameron's afternoon turned out to be a busy one, and she had no chance to check on House. She fervently hoped he hadn't wallpapered her office in paperwork or anything equally disastrous.

As hectic as her day was, she didn't notice the looks and whispers in the halls. After she and Kelly had left the Nurses' Station, the nurses did what they do best, and managed to spread the word all around the hospital that Dr. Cameron had the world's most famous diagnostician locked up in her office.

It wasn't until the end of the day, when she returned to her office that she realized anything was going on. She was walking with her former supervisor and sometimes friend Maritza Azarro, discussing a patient transfer, when she was stopped dead in her tracks. Three or four of the hospital's interns were at her office window, trying desperately to see in around the closed blinds.

Cameron was incredulous. "What exactly is going on here?" she demanded of them. They all turned around quickly, eyes wide and looking terrified that they'd been caught.

Maritza rolled her eyes. "They heard you've got the infamous Dr. House locked up in there, and they're just dying to get a peek at him."

Cameron jaw dropped, and she turned back to the scared students. "Get out of here!" she told them exasperatedly, and they scurried away, still disappointed they didn't manage to glimpse the man.

Cameron shook her head as she turned back to Maritza. "I suppose you want to see him too?"

Maritza snorted. "Not unless I've got a mysterious incurable disease. He seems like a pain in the ass."

Cameron laughed, the tension melting away. "Someone finally sees my point of view," she replied, unlocking the door. "See you tomorrow, Maritza!"

…

Everything in the office appeared to be in its rightful place and House looked completely innocent. Cameron took this as a bad sign, but she was too tired to deal with it just then.

"Come on, Mr. Famous, let's go home. And please don't spend too much time talking to your adoring fans in the halls."

He gave her a disbelieving look, and she couldn't help but laugh. "You'll see."

…


	5. Part Five

Turbulence:

Part Five

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

The rest of the week passed as normally as it could have under the circumstances. House was less troublesome than Cameron had anticipated, though she suspected it was because he didn't want to be cut off from the sex they were having. She wasn't complaining though. She enjoyed both the sex and the surprising peace, and she didn't really want to disturb either at the moment with too much talk.

But on Friday, there came a disturbance from a different quarter. Steve had badly broken his leg in a fall from his roof. He was lucky that his leg was the only thing broken, as his sister and friends firmly reminded him.

His only complaint was boredom, and that was how he came to be in Cameron's living room on Saturday night.

"I've got to leave you guys," Lucy told Cameron regretfully. "I have to meet with a client tonight. I'll be back late for Steve, unless he wants to go home early."

"Doubt it," a grinning Steve called from the couch.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "If his leg starts hurting, take him home, won't you?"

Cameron smiled. "I'll look after him."

She, House, Steve, and Carlos spent the evening together. Great quantities of pizza and beer were consumed, and Cameron produced Die Hard to watch, even though she claimed it was the wrong time of year.

"It's a Christmas movie," she argued.

Steve shook his head. "It's good all year round. Watching it less than twice a year has gotta be some kind of sacrilege."

The guys agreed. "You have to turn in your testicles if you don't watch it every so often," House said, making Cameron wrinkle her nose.

"Gross, House!" she said, but she couldn't help laughing.

As she was outvoted three to one, Cameron complied in spite of her objections. The four of them were having a great time. Once the movie was over they played poker and chatted. Even though House didn't say much, Cameron could tell he was enjoying himself, which was a big relief. The last thing she needed was him causing problems with her friends.

Ringo, her cat, made himself scarce while company was over, but Shannon loved having people around. Even while the movie was on, she would run from person to person, tail wagging and a big doggy grin on her face.

…

It wasn't until Lucy's car pulled up that they realized how late it was.

"I better be going home," Carlos said, stretching as he checked his watch.

Cameron stood to give him a hug. "Come over anytime." She smiled.

Lucy met Carlos and Cameron at the door, and they chatted for a few minutes, no one really wanting to go, despite the late hour. Steve, temporarily crippled, stayed sitting, as did House, feigning a lack of interest in their company as he picked up a medical journal from the coffee table.

But he was startled when there was a commotion at the door. "Shannon!" Cameron cried out, and she, Lucy, and Carlos went running. The dog had escaped through the front door.

House swore internally. _If she loses that thing she's going to be crying for days and I sure as hell don't want to deal with it._ He stared out the door, not noticing that the other man's eyes were on him.

"So, you're after our Allie?" he heard, and turned.

Steve was looking at him with a smirk. House gave him an annoyed look. "Your Allie?" he said pointedly, and Steve laughed.

"Seeing as Lucy and I are her best friends… yeah. Our Allie," he grinned.

House rolled his eyes. "I'm not _after_ anyone. I came here to offer her a job." He looked back towards the door, figuring the conversation was over.

There was silence for a moment, but Steve did speak up again. "Then why are you still here after she already turned it down?"

House turned, giving him a scrutinizing look.

"She didn't say anything," Steve said, answering his unasked question. "I just know her."

He didn't get the chance to say more. Before House could come up with a response, everyone came pouring inside with Shannon in tow. "You better get going," Cameron said, holding Shannon's collar. "In case she decides one taste of freedom isn't enough," she laughed.

Lucy helped her brother up and headed out, Carlos following right behind. Cameron saw a look pass between Steve and House, but didn't know quite what to make of it. If House had done something, Steve would tell her, she was sure.

House was quiet for the rest of the night. He hardly said two words before heading into his room to sleep. Somehow, it made Cameron feel lonely, in spite of all the company she'd had that night.

In the year and a half she'd lived in this house, she hadn't felt lonely here, but tonight somehow, she couldn't help it and didn't quite know why.

…

Cameron wasn't in the best of moods when she woke up. She hadn't slept well, which always took a toll on her, at least until her morning coffee kicked in.

House's room was dark until he stumbled out at the smell of the brew. She handed him his cup wordlessly, munching down on a bowl of cereal. No words were exchanged until it was almost time to go.

"You going to hang out in my office today? Snoop through emails, turn my drawers upside-down looking for candy?"

"Already ate the candy," he said, and Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm going to wander around the city."

She shrugged. "As long as my car stays in one piece and I don't have to pick you up at the police station." She tossed him the keys. "See you tonight."

Cameron's morning was stressful, not giving her time to think about what House might be up to around the city. Besides, she thought, she was probably better off not knowing.

She had a couple of really sick kids come in with undiagnosed autoimmune disorders, and it was hitting her hard. Some days were harder than others at the children's hospital. She could go on working for weeks, and then one day it would just hit her. These were someone's children. Children who might not live to grow up, who had gone through so much in their short lives.

At lunch time she was ready to hide away in her office, but she got a phone call just as she was on her way there.

"Dr. Cameron," she answered automatically, without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, doc," said a familiar voice.

Cameron face relaxed into a smile. "Hey, Lucy. What's up?"

"You work too hard, that's what's up! Lunch, you, me, pizza."

Cameron couldn't stifle a small laugh. "Alright. The usual place?"

"You know it!"

"Be there in ten. See you there."

"See ya, doc!"

Cameron shook her head as she entered her office to gather her purse. No matter what was going on in her life, it seemed like her friends could always keep her smiling.

…

House drove around the city aimlessly.

He didn't have a destination or a purpose, he just didn't really want to hide in Cameron's office again.

It was boring.

He had figured out her email password, of course, but there wasn't even anything interesting in it. He found the candy hidden in her desk and took most of it. Read every piece of paper in the room that wasn't patient charting or a textbook. She kept every journal she'd been published in, articles about talks that she'd given… they had even been at the same conference once, he'd realized. Of course, he'd spent that week wasted in his hotel room. There wasn't anything juicy at all in her office, and he hadn't found anything fun at her house either.

She really seemed like an open book these days, which was so averse to the Cameron he'd known that it was hard to reconcile the two. In the old days she had worn her heart on her sleeve but never said a word about her personal life. It seemed like she'd done a total 180. He hadn't thought about it until Steve wouldn't shut up last night, but she hadn't pursued him at all. They'd had great sex, and… that was it. She didn't pour her heart out or ask him for anything else, and that was weird.

In his aimless driving, House found himself driving the path to the children's hospital. He rolled his eyes at himself. That was the last place he wanted to be.

What he needed was some lunch. He thought about calling Cameron, but didn't, instead heading down the road to see if he could find some food. She was the last one he wanted to see when his thoughts were so scattered.

He found a little pizza parlor just a couple blocks from the hospital, and was planning to go inside, when he saw Cameron walking in the doors. He scowled. Why did she have to ruin everything? He couldn't escape her. She was either in his thoughts or right in front of him. There was no way out. With an annoyed look, he sped away.

Why was he here and what was he doing with himself? He hated that he didn't know the answer.

…

Cameron greeted her friend the moment she was inside. "Hey, Lucy!" she said, hugging the girl who was waiting by the door. Lucy led her to a table, where she saw Steve sitting.

Cameron turned to her pink-haired friend, slightly puzzled. "You didn't mention you were bringing Steve."

Lucy went to sit down beside Steve. "I didn't want you to get suspicious."

Cameron's face went from slightly puzzled to completely perplexed. "Suspicious of what?"

Lucy sighed, looking at her friend sympathetically. "We need to talk."

"About your Dr. House," Steve added.

Lucy motioned for Cameron to sit down. Cameron did so distractedly, her thoughts in a whirlwind. She had no idea what they were going to say, and she didn't even know what she _wanted_ them to say. Why did House always make things so complicated?

…


	6. Part Six

Turbulence:

Part Six

…

A/N: I'm posting this early as a treat to everyone for enduring the cliffhanger of the last chapter. Not sure if you'll think this is much better, but here it is.

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

Cameron sat across from Steve and Lucy in dumbfounded silence. The brother and sister looked as if they were waiting for something. What, Cameron couldn't fathom.

Words burst forth from her in a sudden tirade. "So what is it then? Is this where you tell me that he's a horrible person and I should send him away? Ask me what the hell I'm doing with my life? Knock some sense into me?" She stared at the two of them, suddenly shocked at her own outburst.

Lucy and Steve shared a look. Lucy spoke up. "Well, that's the problem, Allie. We can't give you any advice."

Cameron looked from Lucy to Steve in confusion, but they both looked deathly serious.

Steve picked up where Lucy had left off. "Allison… Pretty much everything about your past is an open book to us. We know you've opened up about most things to at least one of us," he said, glancing to his sister. "We're twins, we don't keep that many secrets from each other."

Lucy looked at Cameron, her brown eyes completely serious. "Every time this Dr. House came up in conversation you clammed right up. He's the _only_ thing that you refused to talk about."

"We want what's best for you," she continued, and Steve nodded in agreement. "We want to help you out here, but we don't know what to do. It scares me that you won't talk about him."

Steve nodded. "If you can't tell me about whatever it was that happened in New Jersey between you, tell Lucy," he said inclining his head towards her. "You need to tell someone."

"And we're not going to let you drop this," Lucy interjected, her eyes boring into Cameron's. "It's time that you talk about it. We're going to hold you accountable."

"We don't _want_ to push you, Allie," she continued. "But this isn't healthy. We know something's going on."

Steve completed the thought. "I'm sorry, Allison, but we're friends. We had to do something."

Cameron looked from Steve to Lucy, both staring at her with identical expressions of concern, a rare sight from these siblings that usually seemed like total opposites. Unable to deny that they were right, she sighed and looked at her watch.

"The abridged version now or the whole story tonight?"

…

Lucy and Steve had contrived a way to get House out so that Cameron and Lucy could talk more in-depth, after the bit of background she was able to give them at lunch. Steve and Carlos were taking House to this old movie theater and arcade that was showing some Steve McQueen films. Cameron was grateful they found something based on the limited interests she was able to tell them about House.

It was funny—Finn and Amber had no idea of all that was going on with the rest of them. Of course, they hadn't been nearly as close to the rest of the crew after they had their baby. Even Carlos had been given some explanation of what was going on. Even though Cameron wasn't as close to him as the siblings, she knew he was trustworthy enough to keep anyone's secret.

After ushering the boys out the door, Cameron opened up a bottle of wine for her and Lucy to share. It was going to be a long night.

It started out lighthearted—Lucy didn't want to mention House until Cameron was feeling more relaxed. So at first she entertained Cameron with stories of her newest client that kept commissioning more art because he was too nervous to ask her on a date.

Before long, the two of them were laughing, and Lucy was relieved to see Cameron smiling and relaxed like old times. Like before House had come here and this secret had come between them.

Regretfully, Lucy did have a task to complete—to make her friend open up about House. She had been filled in on their past together, but hadn't gotten a sense of Cameron's feelings now.

"Allie…" she started in gently. "We need to keep talking about House."

Cameron nodded. She hadn't been looking forward to this, but she knew why her friend insisted. She took a deep breath. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well, you told me everything that happened up to you leaving Princeton," Lucy mused, thinking out loud. "But what about after?"

Cameron looked confused, so Lucy explained her meaning. "I know you didn't see him until he showed up on your doorstep a week or so ago, but did you think about him after you left? Keep up with what was going on in his life?"

Cameron shrugged. "Of course I thought about him. I still blamed him for breaking up my marriage. I hadn't come to understand yet that the end of my marriage was inevitable," she said with a mirthless laugh. "He just sped things along. He believes in brutal honesty. He will do horrible things to put the world to right, as he sees it."

Lucy nodded with a slight frown, and Cameron continued. "Eventually I stopped thinking about him for the most part. Of course I wondered every now and then what he was up to. I checked the hospital's website to see if he was still there. Checked the internet for the unlikely possibility of him writing an article or speaking at a conference. That was my only way of finding anything out—I didn't stay in contact with anyone back at the hospital. I didn't want to relive those years or be the person I was there," she finished, stopping to refill her wine glass.

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Did you ever look up your ex-husband during that time?"

"Robert?" Cameron replied, sounding surprised. "No. I didn't want to know what he was up to. I never want to see or think about him again."

Lucy glanced over surreptitiously, wanting to catch the emotions on her friend's face. Cameron was good at hiding her emotions when she needed to, but this was an unguarded moment, and her bitterness was evident.

"You never forgave him." It was a statement rather than a question.

Cameron looked up at her. "It wasn't about what he did to the patient. I still think it was wrong, but I'm past that now. I'm angry about how he handled everything to do with us. The dishonesty, the way he pushed me when he knew I wasn't ready. So many things were wrong with our relationship, but he kept pushing and pushing." She paused, then smiled wryly. "I gave in, which was incredibly stupid."

"I was lying to myself that things were working. Chase knew it and didn't care." She wasn't looking at Lucy anymore—her focus was far away, remembering old times and places. "Everybody lies."

She looked at Lucy after a moment, a sad smile on her face. "Whether they do it for a good reason or not, well, that depends on the person."

"And you think House lies for the right reasons," Lucy supplied, putting the pieces together.

Cameron shrugged, looking down. "In his own screwed up way, he was protecting me all along. I didn't understand it when I was younger because I knew what I wanted and I thought he was trying to keep those things from me. When he told me he didn't like me, that we were all wrong for each other… that it wasn't a date," she paused with almost a smile, "he meant to end things before it was too late. Hurting me now to prevent worse later."

Lucy couldn't hold in a laugh. "He has a hell of a way of showing you he cares."

Cameron laughed with her. "Yeah," she said musingly. "House is different."

Lucy looked at Cameron, lost in thought, and shook her head. "You've got it bad."

Cameron turned to her friend with a surprised expression, and Lucy laughed. "Come on, doc, aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?" she asked, causing Cameron to laugh with her.

"I thought I was over him," she confessed. "When he wasn't here it was so easy to think I was, but when he showed up on my doorstep…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"The feelings came back," Lucy supplied, putting a comforting hand on Cameron's arm.

The two of them were silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"We've been sleeping together," Cameron blurted, immediately feeling embarrassed at her outburst.

Lucy was non-judgmental. "Just sleeping together, or is there more to it?"

Cameron shook her head. "It's just sex. Frankly, I'm kind of okay with that, but I don't think I will be forever," she said honestly.

Lucy nodded, her forehead crinkling in a slight frown. "How long will he be here?"

Cameron shrugged. "He didn't plan that far ahead."

Lucy looked at her friend straight on. "You need to talk to him."

Cameron sighed. "You know there's a reason why I haven't."

Lucy was firm. "He's not going to stay forever, and before he goes, he needs to know what's really going on in that head of yours. Be honest. Tell him what you want. He'll agree or he won't. Either way, you win."

Cameron looked at her oddly.

"Allie," Lucy said, her brown eyes meeting Cameron's blue ones. "You'll either gain something wonderful or get closure. Either way, this is something you deserve. You owe it to yourself to end this confusion one way or the other. You deserve to move on, with him or without him."

Cameron looked into her friend's probing eyes for a long moment before nodding her agreement. Lucy realized she had her friend's arm in a vice grip and let it go with a laugh.

"That got way too intense," Lucy said, laughing at herself. "What do you say we chill out, finish that wine, and watch a girly movie?"

Cameron smiled. "As long as I get to pick the movie, you're on."

The two girls made some popcorn, relaxed on the couch, and talked over most of the movie. It was the best night Cameron had enjoyed for a while now, and it was exactly what she needed.

But when the guys brought House home, she remembered what she had to do. She was going to have that talk. Lucy was right—she deserved to know.

One way or the other.

…


	7. Part Seven

Turbulence:

Part Seven

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

House and Cameron went on companionably, much as they had been, for several days. The sexual aspect of their relationship kept any arguments in check, a major contributor to the week going smoothly. House had noticed that Cameron was a bit quieter than usual, but he shrugged it off, attributing it to her job. He had always suspected that a children's hospital was too much for her.

Cameron definitely was quieter, but it had nothing to do with her job. It was just that she had a hard time having day-to-day conversations with House after her talk with Lucy. She was purposefully waiting for a day off from work to have that all-important discussion, but it was hard to wait when these issues were weighing so heavily on her mind.

…

When the day finally came, she couldn't find the words. She'd come into "his" bedroom of her own volition—she hadn't been in there since the day he arrived. His things were strewn everywhere, simultaneously making a big mess and, in a way, claiming the space as his.

He looked up when she came in, a questioning look on his face. When the words wouldn't come, she followed instinct. She kissed him, and everything else followed naturally.

Since the first time they had sex, things had changed. Cameron was amazed, to be honest, at his enthusiasm. "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" definitely didn't cover it. She hadn't expected him to be interested in giving her pleasure, but, to her surprise, he seemed to thrive on it. And before she could think any further on the matter, she was swept away with him, on a wave of pleasure he inflicted.

He enjoyed toying with her, teasing her body. His fingers played her like a piano, and his tongue, well… she had always wondered about that oral fixation of his.

He turned from teasing to fervent, making her shudder and moan with an intensity that almost scared her. In the short time he'd been with her, his observant mind had found and memorized all her trigger spots. She couldn't, didn't want to make him stop, and he brought her just to the edge of orgasm, panting and begging for more.

He smiled—that smile that always took her breath away—and climbed on.

He started out gently. She was surprised by the gentleness he was capable of. But right now she didn't want gentle. She moved her hips, trying to urge him on, but he continued at his own speed, keeping her at his mercy. He had the upper hand and he knew it. He thrived on this.

Steadily he increased the pace until he was straining against his orgasm as hard as she was working towards hers.

"Come for me," he whispered in her ear, knowing that this would be the turning point for her. She let out a cry, and he shuddered as the last of his self-control fell to pieces around him. His eyes still closed, he dropped down beside her, breathing heavily and willing his heart to stop racing.

Cameron, when she had finally recovered from her high, opened her eyes to see him watching her. Just the sight of him, the mussed hair, the unshaven face, the incredibly blue eyes, was enough to make her heart race again. And she knew, then, that she couldn't put this off any longer.

She looked towards the ceiling and sighed. "House…" she trailed off, collecting her thoughts. "If this is only going to be sex and nothing more, I don't want it."

When she glanced over, he was still watching her, and he didn't make any move to speak. She tried to continue, but looking into his eyes made it too hard to say what she needed to. She faced back towards the ceiling.

"I can get sex other places," she said softly. "I know our sex is _really_ good. But I don't need it." She paused, getting to the crux of the matter. "What I do need is for things as they are to end. I don't want to just have sex with you. I want more."

She looked back at him. His expression was inscrutable, and he still didn't say a word. "Look, if it's a no, I can deal with that. I just need to know."

After a long pause, he finally spoke. "Come back to Princeton."

She sighed. "I can't. Too much history. I'm afraid I'll go back to how things were."

"What's so bad about that?" he challenged, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"My work life was toxic. My home life was nonexistent. How I dealt with you and Chase both… with everybody," she paused. "I won't do that to myself again."

House studied her expression, looking for a chink in her armor. Yeah, her life back there was kind of screwed up. But they were all screwed up. Did she think a change of scenery would make everything better?

He took in the rest of her, studying the changes he saw. He knew she wasn't the same person he'd known back then. Yes, her experiences had left their mark. The scars were still there, ones from when he'd known her and a few new ones that he didn't recognize. But the pieces of the puzzle were coming together in his mind, and he finally began to understand. She wasn't damaged anymore, not really. She was whole.

Before he knew it, he felt envy bubbling up inside him. He wanted that. It was absolutely stupid to think that moving states could fix him. But how did she do it? How could he?

Cameron's voice brought him back to reality. "House?" she asked hesitantly, seemingly waiting for some kind of straight answer. Nothing was ever that simple.

"Don't come back to Princeton," he said, his voice low. He stood, gathering his clothes in an attempt to avoid her eyes.

"What then?" she asked, sitting up to follow his movements. "You aren't moving." It wasn't a question. She didn't need to ask.

He sighed. "I don't know." He limped out of the room, leaving her to wonder.

…

The next morning, Cameron walked into the guest bedroom to find him packing. She folded her arms, leaning on the doorframe. "This is it, then?"

"Not much point in staying," he responded without looking up. He continued packing, waiting for some response from her. He expected resistance. Begging, maybe. But when he did finally look up, she was gone.

…

House and Cameron stood on the front step, saying their goodbyes. House was afraid she would make a scene, but, as usual, she surprised him.

"If you change your mind I'll be around," Cameron said, her eyes soft, a slight smile gracing her lips. It grew into a grin. "Or if you finally manage to lose your license, I'm sure I can find something for you to do." Even House couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Hey," Cameron said, suddenly serious. "I'll miss you." She kissed him with an ardor he returned in full. Finally, after a few moments, she pulled her lips from his, enveloping him in a warm hug. His free hand moved up to the small of her back, holding her tightly against him. He wondered if it would be the last time.

She almost didn't hear his whisper as he began to pull away. _"I'll miss you too."_

…


	8. Part Eight

Turbulence:

Epilogue

…

A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the end of their story.

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: It's easy for Cameron to fly free when the past is nothing but a memory. What happens when her old life finds her again?

…

In spite of her best intentions, Cameron never did quite get over him. She just wasn't ready to shut that door entirely.

And though that one thing was missing from her life, what House had seen was true—she was whole here. Even though it wasn't the life she'd imagined for herself, she wouldn't change it for the world. Well, except for one thing…

She still checked up on him from time to time. If the hospital website still had his name, that was enough for her most of the time. But occasionally she found herself wondering and wanting to know more. There was one question that entered her mind more often than most.

_Is he happy?_

…

As for House, he went on as he always had, until a day came when he couldn't.

When Cuddy fired him and the board suspended his license, he figured he could cope with that. He had money, and he was a genius, after all. He'd think of something. But when Wilson stopped talking to him and meant it, he knew there was nothing left for him in Princeton. It was only then, in this last betrayal, that he realized what had been true all along. She was the best friend he'd ever had.

Yes, she judged him. She got angry, she challenged him. But she was honest with him. She didn't manipulate him and didn't lie. When he screwed up, she didn't hide her disappointment. But she never, ever, gave up on him.

She loved him no matter what, and that's what he'd been missing.

Maybe he shouldn't give up on himself just yet. Maybe, just maybe, she could be right about him.

…

House stood waiting on the doorstep of a small stucco cottage surrounded by wildflower fields, barren at this time of year. The door, painted green, seemed dull in the winter light. House tapped on the door with his cane, harder than the first time. The door showed no sign of opening.

He wandered around the house, but no windows were open. No car in the driveway; he didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't kept up with her over the years. She could have moved and he would have never known.

So he drove. Bike and backpack were all he brought—his apartment in Princeton, still full of his things, had been left dark and untouched when he'd gone. He drove to her hospital, the other place he thought he'd be likely to find her. When her car wasn't there, he ran his hand across his stubble in frustration.

After coming all the way from New Jersey, being unable to find her was unthinkable. He refused to let his mind wander to what he'd do if he couldn't.

He drove aimlessly for a while before finally coming up with another place he could hope to find her, and he thought he remembered the way. And if she wasn't there, well… he didn't want to finish that thought.

He stopped his bike at the edge of the park. The playground was still and silent, a few lonely joggers made their way down the path, and there was one solitary figure on a park bench.

As he came up from behind, he recognized those blonde waves. But now that he'd found her, he didn't know what to say. He stopped a few feet behind the bench, and no words would come.

As if she had a sixth sense for him, she spoke up. "So I heard the bitch has had enough," she stated, smiling wryly though he couldn't see it. She had been expecting him.

She stood, coming over to embrace him. "I missed you." She ran a hand down his cheek, studying him as if she could read the years that had passed in the lines of his face. The two of them walked to the parking lot in companionable silence, House watching her out of the corner of his eye. She looked as if little had changed in the years since he'd been gone, and he was glad. With his entire world shifting around him, she was a steady anchor, the only thing left to hold to in the storm that had become his life.

They drove separately to the house and entered without a word. House headed to the room that he still considered his own, though he'd only spent a few weeks there, and that was several years ago.

Cameron entered, holding out a can of Guinness. "I would have asked, but I figure you're a creature of habit," she said with gentle smile and shrug.

House took a drink, still not knowing quite what to say or do now that he was here. Cameron sat down next to House on the bed, and took a long look at the man next to her.

She had healed, and she knew he would too. It would take time, but if she had learned anything, it was patience. She had waited for him, and she would continue to wait as long as it took.

House didn't feel so confident. Looking over at the woman he now knew he loved, he still felt empty. He was here now, so why did everything still hurt so much? At that moment, Cameron met his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, following instinct instead of thought.

As his lips met hers, everything seemed to fall into place. He might not be okay yet, but he knew he would be, and she wasn't going to let him down.

When the kiss ended, neither wanted to let the other go. Inches apart, Cameron met his eyes again, and smiled. In that moment she was certain of what she'd believed all along—that this was worth the wait.

When their lips met for the second time, it felt as if it could last forever.

…

_You are tired,_

_(I think)_

_Of the always puzzle of living and doing;_

_And so am I._

_Come with me, then,_

_And we'll leave it far and far away—_

_(Only you and I, understand!)_

_You have played,_

_(I think)_

_And broke the toys you were fondest of,_

_And are a little tired now;_

_Tired of things that break, and—_

_Just tired._

_So am I._

_But I come with a dream in my eyes tonight,_

_And knock with a rose at the hopeless gate of your heart—_

_Open to me!_

_For I will show you the places Nobody knows,_

_And, if you like,_

_The perfect places of Sleep._

_Ah, come with me!_

_I'll blow you that wonderful bubble, the moon,_

_That floats forever and a day;_

_I'll sing you the jacinth song_

_Of the probable stars;_

_I will attempt the unstartled steppes of dream,_

_Until I find the Only Flower,_

_Which shall keep (I think) your little heart_

_While the moon comes out of the sea._

_ e. e. cummings_

…


End file.
